


Lone Star

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Forbidden Love, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, imaginary sex, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Despite being gone, he could not forget her.





	Lone Star

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic writing something that isn't dark so enjoy!

_“You...have betrayed me!” Viren cried out, feeling betrayed as the guards take him away._

 

_“No…,” the worm said, crawling in his ear, “but I will stay with you.”_

 

In the mirror, Aaravos exited to his chambers and locked the door behind. He found himself in the hallway as he stopped for a moment and took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. It was difficult to do so since images and thoughts of the fate of Viren were wildly spinning in his head. He had to be patient with the human, all he needs is to persuade the man into trusting him before he could begin his plans. However, the man was quite stubborn, much like Elarion. Most humans he encounters always mindlessly walk into danger without realizing the catastrophic decisions they make, humans were certainly a unique species. Even when he tried to teach them primal magic they made horrible choices and didn’t grasp the idea of it. Some Humans didn’t seem to take the effort to learn Primal magic, they wanted to find an easier alternative through taking the magic from other creatures. It was an interesting concept and one he helped them create: Dark magic. The Humans praised him for this and even worshiped him, though the human girl he took under his wing upon finding her abandoned, Elarion, had mixed views of this matter though he still taught her dark magic. The first time, she was hesitant and seemed uncomfortable by dark magic. She cried when her eyes turned black and insisted she wanted to learn primal magic instead. The Elf remembers whenever Elarion was learning magic without taking precaution she always insisted she could despite the odds stacking against her favor.

 

_Aaravos stood behind the young human girl, watching her carefully as her hands tensed in front of the starry sky. Elarion was desperately trying to connect to the primal source of the stars, a human could not perform primal magic but he knew Humans were special and had enough potential to do so if they really tried. Unlike the other Elves he never thought of Humans as inferior, he knew a human could learn primal magic if they truly wanted to. Elarion seemed to always have a connection from the star. Aaravos knew this himself when he found her dying underneath the night sky and he took pity on her. Watching closely Aaravos could sense she was becoming frustrated._

 

_“My dear, you must-” he tried to comfort but was quickly interrupted._

 

_“No, I can do this! I know I can!” she shouted, looking at the stars with both her hands out in an attempt to perform a spell. She thought back to the many lessons he gave and Aaravos informed her once before that Primal magic is like one's soul:_

 

_“Some places are magic; it's a thing you feel in the soul as much as the eyes. The valley was the kind of green that sets free the child self, inviting you to join the infinite horizon of your soul.”_

_Elarion closes her eyes and holds out her hand like she was reaching for the stars like her soul was. Pulsing from her fingertips is a strange, bright light. She watches it flicker, changing colors from amber, to ruby, then back to gold. The girl clenches her fist, her nails digging into her palms. It actually happened, the stars have accepted her.  A human had finally done primal magic._

 

_With trembling fingers, she felt herself feeling lightheaded before she collapsed Aaravos quickly caught her. She gripped on his robe to balance herself. Threads of silver wind of the edge in stunning floral designs. The glass surface is covered in dust. Elarion holds up her hand hesitantly and touches the glass-like magic. Immediately, her fingers sink though. Elarion doubles over. Her mouth is filled with the coppery tang of blood, and it feels like fire is rushing through her veins, the Startouch Elf holds her more firmly and whispers soothingly in her ear: “You’re okay, Elarion, don’t hold back,”.  Elarion moan as her vision shifts and the world erupts with colors. At first, it hurts, but then she was suddenly filled with confidence and power. She pushes herself up and turned herself around to meet the gold and black eyes of a smiling Aaravos. In the reflection, she can see her mouth is set in a hard line. Her eyes are glowing gold like his. The light burns brighter and she curls her fingers up._

 

_This is her magic._

_This is her life._

 

 He sighed and moved along the hallway with satisfaction as he opened one door and found himself in his room. Since being imprisoned in the mirrors for over a millennium he found the other rooms he would find himself in beside the library did almost function like a home. The room appeared large and with a significant amount of books and documents lying around and his starry-night sky-like sheets and curtains on the bed he rarely sleeps on. The candle that was in the room was almost gone so he hurried to remove his robes and clothes and to get in the bed in the room. Startouch Elves rarely ever sleep, it was something they never needed but at times whenever Aaravos found nothing of greater value to do, or when he’s with a human he tends to rest and let the thoughts in his mind create a dream. He snapped his fingers and blew out the fire from the candle and lied back on the bed facing the ceiling.

 

He finally could take a rest from the long day, but no matter how tired he was his thoughts kept him awake. He was going over and over again the moments he had with Elarion that day. Although they made him full of content that the Human was his, at last, he felt dissatisfied for he could never truly be with her. The lifespan of a Human was merely a few seconds compared to one of a Startouch Elf. Still, in a short time, they spent together truly made an impact on him and one that cost him his freedom. They became lovers, which was taboo among the other Elves and the Humans. Startouch Elves rarely form a romantic bond with other kinds of Elves, let alone a human. Her words when she discovered this always brought a chuckle to him whenever he recalls it:

 

_"If they're gonna hang you for loving me, they'd best be tying two nooses to that tree. What we have done, we did together, and if our love is a capital offense; I'm ready," she said confidently, grinning childishly at him._

 

_Aaravos kissed her head lightly, chuckling under his breath, “Of course, my dear.”_

 

Of course, their relationship wasn't the only reason for his imprisonment. Creating dark magic and teaching a human girl primal magic were his two main offenses. It did appear when the other Elves and the dragon king discovered their relationship they seemed more offended by that then the magic. Even many years later he still loved her. The nights they spent together, the kisses they stole, the acts they did in his bedroom. His yearning body, no matter how tired it was, wanted her and he wanted her now. He wanted her next to him and always with him but even he knows that can never happen. They killed her right in front of him just before they imprisoned him in the mirror. Elarion tried to save him, convince them that he had done nothing wrong and they killed her for that. He could never forget or forgive, once Viren helps him escape the mirror he could destroy this world all for her. He closed his eyes in frustration. He knew very well how stupid his impatience was- he tried to bring her back many times before, in his prison, he had nothing to do so with. Elarion was the only being he truly loved, no matter how stubborn she was. In fact, he considered himself even lucky in one matter- the Elf, knowing how stubborn Elarion was the first time she tried to learn magic, anticipated her to refuse all basic needs, denying anything that he would offer her until she learned. He wonders if he could teach Viren the same magic, but after his capture, he highly doubts so. The man did allow Aavaros to use his body in order to fight off the guards after him, he trusts him enough for that.

 

 _"Possession was a good sign, it was a sign of trust"_ , he thought. Then his mind went again on the images of Elarion. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, and so obedient. He remembered with pleasure when he lifted her and felt her feminine forms into his arms. His mind drifted to fantasized images: He was putting her into the bed, but when he started to move his arms away she whimpered in protest. Still, with closed eyes, she surrounded her gentle arms around him and begged him to stay. Aaravos imagined her staring right at him and then lightly pulling him to lay over her, opening her legs and closing him with them. Aaravos trembled as he felt himself arousing under the covers.

 

 _"Please, stay with me, hold me,"_ an imagined voice whispered into his ear _._ His vision of Elarion was pulling him closer to her and had started softly to kiss his face and neck, removing his clothes with her hands. The elf sinking into the dream grabbed the naked shoulders of the human and kissed her thirstily. She did not resist him as earlier when she was alive she desired him as much as he did. Elarion tangled her tongue with his, passionately surrendering into their desire. Aaravos groaned as he almost felt her, moving inside his mouth. His hands started pulling her robe, revealing more and more of her dark flesh. He looked down to her bare legs, and as he traced them with his fingers he removed the gown from her thighs. His hands were going all over the soft skin on her waist and stomach. An ecstatic pain ran through Aaravos's body, as he let his thoughts wander into the blissful images. Elarion undressed the remained robe, leaving her naked body entirely into the Archmages's hands. He touched with his hand one of her breasts, lightly feeling it. He looked at her- she was groaning in delight, as she reached the other hand of the Startouch Elf, placing it on her other breast. He rubbed them both as he climbed himself to her face, giving her another passionate kiss and tracing his moist lips on her chin and neck. She panted in delight, and so did Aaravos in the dark, motionless room. His head was feeling as if it would explode, his horns hurt, and his whole body was burning and he felt again the pleasurable pain between his legs. Elarion helped him remove his clothes, leaving him only with his pants. She traced her hands on the blue and star-like shoulders and chest of the man, eagerly feeling every part of him with her dark, soft skin. In the lonely bed, the mage's own hands were now slid beneath the covers and were timidly imitating every imagined move of the human. Her hands got together at his abs and as she spread her fingers she started slowly to move them down to his pants. They were looking intensely, gasping for breath, as her hands stopped on the down part of his abs, starting soft, teasing circles around.

 

Aaravos breathed heavily, finding his hands on the place of the imagined ones. He was fully erect, and his body was begging him to continue and to release the tension. He was drowning in the pleasurable fantasy, but he alarmed himself, realizing what he was doing. He was proud of his abstinence, and even though he had before had vague fantasies like this one it had been very long since he had been tempted to commit fully the act of being intimate with her again. He breathed in frustration. He knew that now that no matter how real this fantasy of illusion would be, she was still gone, like a star in the sky, too far to be reached. His hands were still not moving from his stomach, and the covers were lifted from his arousal. In the dark, where no human or elf could see him, where he alone was witness to his crimes would his dignity allow him this yearned moment of pleasure. He pressed his head down to the pillow, and as he bit his lip until it bled, he whispered:

"Here in my mind I see you but now I know if I open my eyes I will miss you…," but his hands slid a little bit farther. His scolding words quickly faded into his ears, replaced by the gentle, inviting and soft voice of Elarion:

 

" _Please, don't stop. I am all yours, possess me_." He again sank into the image of her naked body beneath him, as his hands resumed the fantasized movements of the young woman. Her fingers softly slid into his pants, exploring the inside. Then her entire hand followed them, and Aaravos gave a moan of pleasure, as his starry fingers touched his manhood. His lungs filled with air, and he breathed heavily into the lonely room. Then Elarion pulled her hand from there, and with tender touches she pushed down the pants of the archmage, revealing his aroused organ. Another wave of ecstasy ran through his body, as he imagined her opening her legs for him, waiting for his conquest over her. He started again to slide his hand toward his member, envisioning slowly going towards the human's genital. He pictured her moaning in delight, as his hand grabbed firmly his manhood. He pressed himself deeper into her, as he himself groaned out of pleasure, breaking the silence in the dark chamber. His legs trembled out of ecstasy as he started rhythmically moving inside of his fantasy. They were both gasping desperately needing air, but they were greedier for the joy that their tangled bodies were giving them. He was drowning in pleasure, wanting more and more of it. He closed his eyes, sinking more into the dream. The first time they did this, she whimpered and said it hurt, he was gentle with her as always, she was hurting from the penetration and even bleed from it but she soon enjoyed it.

 

Elarion's body was convulsively squirming in blissful delight, obediently following his moves. He interrupted the rhythm of his motions, passionately tracing his tongue on her breasts and neck. Her dark nipples hardened, as he rubbed his face in them. She took his head, which was covered with sweat, with her hands, pressing it harder to her soft skin and moaning blissfully. Her legs tightened around him as she pushed his body aside, shifting herself on top of him. She removed her dark curly hair, revealing her beautiful face, as she took his hands and rose in sitting position. He was laying on his back completely obedient to her wishes. She carried his hands around her body, placing them on her breasts. Then she resumed the rhythmic movements, giving him unutterable bliss like she uses to.

 

Aaravos could almost see her in the empty darkness- she was there, completely naked above him, dancing and moving her delightful forms only for his contentment. His moans increased as he started to please himself faster and harder. In his mind, she was crying out of the satisfaction that he was giving her. His pelvis lifted, pressing deeper into her and he barely could resist himself not moaning louder. He closed his eyes, pushing his head harder on the pillow and stretching it backward. He licked his lips as he thirsted himself harder and longer into her. He tasted the blood on his mouth, caused by the moment ago bites of abstinence. The groans of pleasure were requiring more and more effort to deafening them. His heartbeat was running wild; he could feel his entire body covered with sweat as he yearned more and more for the painful bliss. Then with another deep thirst into the imagined human, he reached his peak of pleasure and felt a warm, sticky liquid to spread on his hand.

 

Aaravos's lungs were rapidly inhaling and exiling air as his body found itself in complete rest. His hand was still on his genitals as he remained in this position for a few moments, becoming fully aware of all the delight he had just experienced. Suddenly he felt the thick liquid that had spurted around his hand and covers. Abruptly he extracted his hand from there, wiping it on the covers aside, and rigidly pulled his silky pants, covering the parts which just a moment ago were giving him unutterable pleasure. He felt shame and disgust from what he had just done. He turned in the bed, facing the door. The image of Elarion was no longer present and as he closed his eyes he could only see his desecrated actions. He felt a huge weight settle into his chest, knowing how wrong was everything he had just done. He knew that he would only suffer thinking about her long after her death. And yet his long gathered tension was finally released and he was no longer tortured with images of her. But the satisfaction he felt was he was whole again, he was with her again, she was here. It was foolish to ever forget about her.

 

"I cannot forget the one that gave me many to remember…" he whispered into the darkness and stopped. He couldn't finish his sentence; he couldn't fully think, as the satisfaction of her was greater, he couldn't promise not to do it again, as he intended even greater sins in future. He never knew these emotions before he met her but now long after she is gone these emotions haunt him and she is no longer here to help him. He closed his eyes and imagined Elarion beside him, not touching him but close to him. Aaravos pulled her into an embrace.

 

In the darkness, their cuddles are feeling like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. He wishes he could extend the night just so he could stay close to her for longer, safe in her embrace. Elarion’s arms wrapped right around him bring a peace he’s never known before, a calming of the storms in his heart. Aaravos thinks it's Elarion that gave him hope for the future where Human and Elves won’t despise each other. In her embrace, Aaravos start to believe that there is nothing out there to fear, that all there is sunshine, beautiful trees, and kind people - friends to be. But then Elarion leaves, often before the sun fully rises in the sky and he must stand alone again, be his own self. Her embraces are the only thing Aaravos need, she is the light in the darkness and he is her midnight star, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoy this pair and I hope you do as well and now seeing as Elarion is actually not a person as we all thought, I already put on my clown shoes, so just keep pretending shes a person or replace her with the reader or the Orphan queen (time will tell what their relationship was)


End file.
